


Drabble: Aral Vorkosigan's Spy.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Community: remix_goes_wild, Drabble, Gen, Remix, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chip's view of the world. Drabble remix for <span><a href="http://remix-goes-wild.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://remix-goes-wild.dreamwidth.org/"><b>remix_goes_wild</b></a></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Aral Vorkosigan's Spy.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aral Vorkosigan's Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135363) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha). 



> Remix Prompt: _Prompt Nine: Remix a story of at least 500 words or longer into to a drabble._
> 
> Remixed Fic: [Aral Vorkosigan's Dog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/135363) by [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/philomytha/profile)[**philomytha**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/philomytha/) (76356 words). [Philomytha gives blanket permission for her works to be remixed.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/profile)

The chip has no emotions, but Simon sometimes thinks he can feel them in its intensities, in the status updates pricking sharp behind his eyes, in the names bursting with adrenaline, in the connections snapping with a headache. Sometimes when the chip marks change, it's with a vengeance.

`identify: Vorkosigan, Aral`

`status: surveillance`

`-watch wait protect`

`-suspect danger danger`

`-keep safe danger loyalty danger`

`-suspect murder fragile hold protect`

`-honor lies protect`

`-breaking protect shatter sacrifice protect victory`

The change flashes before him. He blinks.

`identification run. status: keep alive at all costs.`

Simon smiles and follows at Vorkosigan's heels.


End file.
